Descoveries
by FlameEmpress16
Summary: Satoshi finally realizes his true feelings for Daisuke Niwa. SatoDai. Warning: Contains Yaoi. So if you don't like, don't read.


Satoshi Hiwatari never once thought that his feelings for Daisuke Niwa were anything more than that of friendship. He especially never would have taken the time to wonder if there was something more to it. Yet he finds himself staying after school longer than normal just so that he could catch a glimpse of the other boy. During the few classes they had together, he found his gaze slowly shift to where he knew the Niwa would be. All this time, Satoshi never thought his interest in Daisuke went past his goal to try and capture Dark. Though he soon realized that all of this was changing for him.

Satoshi first realized this when he encountered Daisuke on the stairs one day during school. The other boy was trying his best to carry a large stack of boxes down the stairs, a task he was sure that Takashi had left him with. Normally, Satoshi would have thought nothing of it and walk away, but when he saw Daisuke trip he quickly grabbed him to keep him from joining the boxes at the bottom of the stairs. Satoshi looked at the redhead to ask him if he was alright, but his throat was dry and no words came out. He found himself mesmerized by the other boy. They were so close, closer than they have ever been before. As Daisuke looked up at him, Satoshi became lost in his crimson eyes. The other was wearing a soft blush that strangely made him look rather cute. Cute? He honestly didn't know why he used that word to describe it and he knew he shouldn't be using that word to describe a guy, but it was true. He had to admit, Daisuke was cute. He found his gaze drift down to the other's lips and wondered if they felt as soft as they looked to be. Satoshi blinked and quickly discarded this thought from his head. Where had that even come from anyways?

It was after a few minutes that Satoshi realized that Daisuke had been talking to him. He had been apologizing and trying to explain about himself and the boxes. Sure enough, his hunch was right. Takashi was the cause of this. Satoshi quickly assured him that it was no big deal and he was just trying to help. It always amazed him how quickly Daisuke became nervous in certain situations, but that was one of the traits he liked about the other boy. Satoshi became aware of a sharp pain coming from the hand he used to grab the stair rail when he saved Daisuke. He could tell right away that he must have dislocated something in his hand, so he made sure to keep his bad hand out of Daisuke's sight. He couldn't give the nervous little redhead another thing to worry about and he could handle this on his own. Satoshi tried to distract himself from the pain by focusing on what Daisuke was trying to tell him about; something about this painting that he just finished, but he couldn't be sure since he only heard fragments of the conversation.

Satoshi found his gaze once again travelling down to the redhead's lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them. It was like he was under a spell, everything else around him just seemed to fade out of existence so that it was just him and Daisuke. Daisuke was now looking at him with a concerned expression and asked if he was okay, but he wasn't really listening. Before Satoshi knew what he was doing, he took a step towards Daisuke and quickly closed the gap between them, capturing the stunned redhead's lips with his own.

The kiss was the best sensation Satoshi ever felt. It felt like fire, or would it be better to describe it as electricity? It was like a strong jolt of electricity that coursed through his body, making him want the kiss to last as long as it could before the sensation had to meet its end when they pull away. It was after a mere few seconds, which seemed to last longer from his point of view, that the two pulled away. Satoshi had to note that the color of Daisuke's face now matched his hair perfectly, but the blush looked absolutely adorable on the other boy. For a moment they just stood there, neither saying anything or making any attempt to walk away. Satoshi was starting to wonder if he had gone too far when he had kissed the other boy. He was already waiting for the moment when the redhead would say that he didn't want to be around him and would leave, or maybe freak out from being kissed by another boy. He was ready for either of these things to happen.

What he didn't expect however, was for Daisuke to smile that adorable smile of his and give him a quick hug. Daisuke explained that he had actually had a crush on him for a few weeks now and that he didn't know how to tell him, and he didn't even knew if he liked him back. Satoshi could only watch, stunned, as Daisuke explained his tale. After Daisuke explained everything, he asked Satoshi if he would like to hang out with him after school. Satoshi nodded numbly, saying he would love to hang out with him after school. That earned him a peck on the cheek before the redhead said he had to take care of the boxes or he would get detention. After exchanging goodbyes, Satoshi made his way up the stairs to his next class, completely forgetting about him hand.

Satoshi touched his cheek where Daisuke had kissed him and a rare smile made its way across his lips. No he never knew he had these strong feelings for the Niwa boy, and he never thought he would grow to love him either. Even after everything he originally thought, he knew he loved the boy. It was unexpected, but that didn't matter; Daisuke was his and he was going to live in the moment.


End file.
